That's not my life anymore (Percy Jackson Chaos Story)
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: New Chaos Story. Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Full summary inside
1. Full Summary

Percy Jackson Chaos Story, requested by angelsrest.

*Spoilers For Mark Of Athena and House Of Hades*

Life doesn't always work out the way we want it to. Percy Jackson never expected any of this to happen. He never thought that he would lose his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, like that, or that he would offend the gods so much that his father disowned him.  
But that's what happened.

So when Chaos comes to Percy with an offer that could fix his life, he said yes. Now he is Omega, Commander of Chaos Army.

2,500 Chaos years (2,5 human years) later, another war breaks out on earth. Chaos offers his help to the Olympian Gods, before even considering how Omega might feel. Now Omega and his army must travel back to the Mortal world and fight alongside Omega's former friends.

No one know Omega's true identity- and he doesn't want them to know. The less they know about him the better. But when troubles arise, and some old memories are brought up, some demigods are getting suspicious of him and his past.

How much is he willing to risk to stop them from finding out the truth?


	2. Prologue

"We're safe now," I whispered, leaning against the elevator wall. "We made it out."

Annabeth nodded slightly, and slumped on the ground. We just sat there, both of us too tired and tramautized to talk.

My eyes were slowly closing, and I was drifting into unconciousness, when Annabeth sudddenly screamed. My eyes snapped open, and I instinctively reached for riptide, but by then it was too late. The elevator floor was closing, and I just saw Annabeth's face, as she fell into the darkness, before it shut completely.

I couldn't believe what had happened. My girlfriend had just fallen back into Tartarus.

After about 30 seconds I got over my shock. I screaming and crying, and banging my fist against the elevator doors. I didn't want to go back into Tartarus, but if Annabeth was down there, then I wanted to go help her. We barely made it out together, we were going to close the doors of death once I got out. Annabeth would be stcuk down there forever.

The doors opened up to a room somewhere in the mortal world. I stumbled out, and collapsed on the ground. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name, before the world went black.


	3. Chapter 1

_"...yeah, Percy's so different.."_

_"...he's been so snappy lately..."_

_"...I heard he left her in Tartarus..."_

_"...I hate him so much now..."_

I don't understand their logic. Do they think that I can't hear what they're whispering? Or are they just trying to hurt me?

It's been two weeks since I got back to camp. The first week, I had been in the infirmary, recovering. By the time that I had gotten out, the rumors and the whispering had started. I would see people in groups, talking, but when I got close enough, they would scatter. My friends could never look me in the eye, and even Chiron didn't like talking to me.

And to add on to that, the whole Athena cabin pretending I don't exist, and staying as far away from me as possible, because they blamed me about Annabeth being trapped in Tartarus.

Could they not tell I felt bad enough? I hate this, I really do. I have no friends, no one to talk to, and the one person I wanted most in the world, I would never see again.

It probably doesn't help that I have a newly found half-brother, Hayden. He is the most annoying person on earth: he is ignorant, he has a huge ego, and he's a devil, but because he only shows me this side of him, everyone else at camp loves him. And the only person who would actually believe me about him is in Tartarus.  
_Damn it, Percy! Stop thinking about her!_

You have no idea what life is like without Annabeth. I keep seeing her face, as she feel back into Tartarus. Love. Hate. Devastation. Terrified. All these emotions wrapped up in one facial expression. That is a face that I will _never_ forget.

"Hello Percy." I recongnized Nico's voice without turning around.

"What do you want?" I asked coolly. Nico, just like everyone else, hadn't been talking to me since I had gotten back to camp.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he said, sitting beside me on the sand.

"So you suddenly care enough to actaully talk to me, now?"

"I felt bad for you."

"I don't need your pity."

"You're all alone."

"You just noticed?"

"I know you've been alone since you got back, but-"

"Since I got to cam?" I asked, and shook my head. "Nico, I've been alone ever since Annabeth fell out of that elevator. I've felt like a piece of me has been missing since my mom disappeared on just before I came to camp for the first time."

"You got your mom back," Nico argued.

"But ever since then, I've been losing people. This is the second I've lost Annabeth. I lost Bianca. I lost everyone who died in the Titan War. I lost everything, including my memory, when I was taken to the Roman Camp. _And even when I met someone who actually knew me, he pretended like we had never met._"

"I'm sorry about that Percy..."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything in the world. Sorry doesn't bring all those innocent people back to life! Sorry doesn't get Annabeth out of Tartarus. Sorry is nothing but some stupid, empty word!"

"Then what do you want me to say? I can't say that everything will be alright because we both know that's a lie!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't say anything at all! Maybe you should let me grieve by myself!" I don't know what made me say that. I just yelled it, and let in the air; I didn't even try to take it back.

Nico stared at me for a few seconds, obviously hurt. And I was glad. I wanted other people to have to feel pain, I didn't want to be the only one feeling like this.

"Fine," Nico said. "If that's what you want." He turned and left, and somewhere deep down, I knew that I had just made a huge mistake. No one would ever talk to me after that; I knew in that moment that I was alone.

A few hours later, I was walking back into my cabin after dinner, while everyone else was at Campfire. I sat down on my bed, and put my head in my hands. What was I doing? Why was I hurting everyone I cared about? I wanted to tell myself that it wasn't me, that it was the Fates during their job. But I knew that wasn't it. Too many of my friends had died in the war, and Annabeth falling back into Tartarus just threw me over the edge.

"What's the matter Perce?" My half-brother Hayden asked, walking into the cabin.

"Awww," two Aphrodite girls said. "That's so sweet." Yeah, sure, it's sweet. I knew that Hayden was only acting nice because there were other people around. When it was just us two, he was the worst brother in the world.

He always brings girls over after Campfire, which gets reallly annoying. He acts all sweet and nice in front of them, and pretends that he lives them so much, when really, he's just using them. I'm surprised none of the girls have noticed how he has brought almost everything girl in the camp into our cabin.

"Go away," I said, kicking off me shoes, and lying down on my bed.

He turned to the girls and said, "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm pretty tired, I don't think I really want to hang out tonight."

The girls looked crestfallen.

"Oh, okay," one of the girls said, and they turned and started walking out. He waited until he was sure they were out of hearing distance, then he turned back to me.

"What's the matter with you?"

I sat up and stared at him. "What's the matter with _me_? You're the one who pretends to be someone else to impress girls!"

"At least I can actaully get the girls. All you ever do is sit around and mope all day!"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"You're girlfriend is never coming back!"

I punched him in the jaw. "F*ck off," I said.

"Hey calm down there. You wouldn't want to upset dad's favorite son." Somehow, despite me punching him, he managed to keep his cool- and his ego.

"You think I care about who's dad's favorite son? You think I care about the gods at all?" I yelled at him.

"You're going to upset the gods," Hayden warned.

"I don't care!" I yelled. "The gods are stupid, and they can;'t even fight for themselves! They just let us, their demigod children fight for them! It never seems to register in their minds that we can die and they can't! They never even think about us! They only claim us when they need something!"

Hayden stepped back a little shocked. "Whoa, calm down Percy. Don't say anything you might regret."

"If the gods have a problem with me, then they can get over it. I'm done fighting for them."

"I'm serious, Percy! The gods are going to kill you."

I shrgged, "So they can kill me. I don't see why you care anyway. If I offend them, then I'll have to leave, and you won't hvae to live with me anymore." And I won't have to deal with him.

"Th-there's something floating over you head," Hayden said. "Like the thing that appears when you're claimed."

"Well what does it say?" I asked, impatient.

"It says... 'I, Poseidon, hereby disclaim..." he trailed off, and took a deep breath, "my son, Perseus Jackson."

"So that's it then," I whispered.

Without even thinking, or even considering packing anything, I turned and walked out the cabin, and up Halfblood Hill. I din't know why I was even walking; I actually wasn't trying to. It was like somthing had taken control of my body.

_Yes, that's it, Percy_. _Keep walking_, I heard in my ear. _Come be the Commander of my army. Come to my world._

Kids were staring at me, and whispering, but I ignored them. I got to the top of the hill, and looked back. I didn't completely want to leave; I used to love this place, and I knew that a part of me still did. But I knew that I needed to keep going, to listen to the voice. It would guide me.

"Goodbye," I whispered, even though no one was listening.

With an empty heart, I walked away, away from my camp, and the only place safe for my kind. Away from the only place I could ever call home..


	4. Chapter 2

**_2500 Chaos Years (2,5 Human Years) Later_**

"Omega?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned around to see Alpha, my second in command. Alpha's a nice girl with straight brown hair, and bright blue eyes. In all the time that I've known her, she's only ever worn her hair in a ponytail, and a mask on her face. I'm not sure why she does this, but I figured it was personal, so I didn't ask.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Lord Chaos wants to see us. He says it's really important."

"And it couldn't wait until after training practice?"

Alpha shrugged, "The army deserves a day off for once."

"I'm preparing them for the real world," I muttered as I followed Alpha to where Chaos was waiting for us.

I guess I should explain. My name is Omega, and I am the commander of Chaos Army. You may have once known me years ago, by a different name, but I don't respond to that anymore. After I left camp,I left all memories of that life behind me... well, most memories. I could never forget all of my friends that had died in the Titan War or even just fighting. I especially miss Annabeth, my old girlfriend. All these people are part of the reason why I'm fighting so hard: I want to avenge their deaths.

Alpha is my second in command. She is also a demigod, a daughter of Hades, and is about 15 years old, in human years. I'm not going to even bother telling you what that is in Chaos years. Alpha's really sweet, and nice. I'm glad to have her by my side.

There are quite a few people in my army, so I'm not going to bother telling you all their names. You'll meet them as we go along.

The people in my army are here for many different reasons. Some were unwanted and/or banished, like me. Some just felt like they didn't belong in the human world, and were offered a new life here. And some... well some were like Alpha: they had never really seen the real world, or anything. Their godly parent had just left them here to be raised by Chaos. But I won't tell you too much about that- I don't even know much myself. That's their business and if they want want to share it with me they can, but I won't press them to.

We reached the conference room. Yes, we have a conference room, don't judge.

"Ah good, you're both here," Chaos said when we walked in.

"What going on, My Lord?" I asked politely. I was always polite around him, and really around most of my army. I couldn't afford to be reckless, or rude to them. Not after what happened at Camp.

"I have gotten a call from some acquaintances of ours… They need our help. And, I told them the army could help them fight in their war."

"Who are these acquaintances?" Alpha asked.

"Ah yes, that… Well before I tell you that, I want you to promise you won't freak out," Chaos said in a slightly worried voice.

"Why would we freak out?" I asked. Alpha and I don't exactly freak out at much, like I said before. (Except, in Alpha's case, when One Direction was involved. Then she got a little crazy.)

"These acquaintances, they, well… you don't like them very much."

"We've met them?" Alpha asked surprised. I was surprised as well; we didn't meet many people who weren't part of the army. Chaos liked to keep us a little isolated. That way, we could focus. And we wouldn't have to risk being hurt like before.

"Well…" Chaos almost looked afraid to tell us anything. It was weird seeing him like this; it also kind of scared me. "You don't really know them Alpha. Omega knows them though; pretty well actually."

"Why would I hate someone I don't know?"

"You'll understand once I tell you who they are."

"Who is it?"

Chaos took a deep breath, "The Greek Gods. Your parents."

_"What?!"_


	5. Chapter 3

Chaos cringed, "And this was why I wanted you to promise not freak out."

"Not freak out?" Alpha exclaimed. "How could we not freak out?" She was been pacing back and forth, clutching her hair and muttering under her breath a little. It was freaking me out a little bit. I watched her pace for a couple more seconds, then turned back to Chaos.

"I don't want to help them," I said, my voice low and threatening. I wasn't freaking out on the outside, but I was having an emotinal turmoil on the inside. I was surprised that my voice didn't shake or crack.

Chaos sighed, "I'm afraid that I already told them we would help, Omega. I can't back out now."

"Did you not think about us? Did you not think about how we might feel? They banished us! I'll never forgive them for that. And now you-" My voice cracked. "-you want us to help them? You want us to risk our lives so they don't die?"

"Sometimes I have to make decisions not everyone agrees with."

"Not everyone agrees with?!" I yelled. "Do you have any idea how I feel right now? And look at Alpha! Is it really worth it? Is it really worth hurting us, so that _they_ can live?"

Chaos had a pained look on his face. I was glad; I wanted him to feel bad about saying yes to helping fight their war. I wanted him to understand how I felt.

"Percy…" he said.

"That's not my name!" I yelled. "I am not him anymore! I left that life behind me when I joined your army!"

"I'm sorry, Omega. We have to help them fight," There was a finality in his tone. But I could also hear a little sadness. "We leave tomorrow."

My eyes flickered over to Alpha, who was still having a slight panic attack. "Are you sure we'll be ready to go by tomorrow?" I asked, only half joking.

Chaos smiled a little. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He sighed. "I guess I have to tell the rest of the army the news."

"I guess so," I said. For the first time that day, I actually felt a little bad for him.

* * *

"…And so we leave tomorrow." There were shouts of protests- so many shouts of protest. We were in the banquet hall, with Chaos and I at the front of the room, and everyone else sitting at the long tables. Chaos sat down, and watched everyone in silence. He had just finished telling the army that we were going to help the Olympians fight their war.

Since everyone here hated the gods, you can imagine that no one really agreed with the plan. I just sat there in silence, watching the army. Alpha was in her room with her best friend, Dawn. Dawn was trying to calm Alpha down, since she was having a full fledged panic attack. I swear, Dawn was probably the only one who didn't completely freak out when she heard the news. As for me, I had calmed down since my earlier outburst, and, although I didn't agree with it, I had come to terms with the plan.

"They hurt us," a girl named Mustang said. Everyone else shut up, " They betrayed us. Banished us. Why should we help them, when all they ever did was hurt us?"

"She has a good point," someone else spoke up, "They never did anything for us; they only hurt us. They had no right to ask our army for help."

Everyone else repeated them, saying that they didn't want to help, and that it wasn't fair. I stood up and everyone shut up.

"I understand that you're all upset," I said, my voice strong and clear: how a leader just sound. "I was upset as well when I found out the news. But we need to be reasonable; we shouldn't beat ourselves up over this. We have given our word to help them, and we shall do so. I do not completely agree with this plan, but I have come to terms with it, and so will you. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Omega's right," Lune said. "Besides, it's been ages since we saw them. Maybe they've changed over time."

"What about the kids at camp?" someone asked. "I doubt they've changed at all."

"They probably have changed," I said. "After all, they did lose two of their heroes." It was the first time since I had gotten there that I had mentioned my past- that I had mentioned Annabeth.

"Rest In Peace, Annabeth Chase," the army said in Ancient Greek. There was a couple seconds of silence.

"Besides, won't there be different people at the camp?" Mustang spoke up again.

"Actually…" Chaos said, standing up. "Time passes a little differently here, than on earth. It has only been 2 human years since Omega came. So, there will be new campers, but most of the old ones will be there as well."

The army sat in silence, letting this information soak in. For us, it had been 2500 years, since I got here, not just 2 years. It was weird to think how different our world was.

"Are there any more questions?"I asked. No one said anything. "You can all go now, then."

Everyone filed out of the room. I slumped back in my chair, and put my head in my hands. I heard Chaos get up and leave, but just continued to sit there. I have no idea how much time had passed, before I opened my eyes again. I looked up at the night sky through the skylight in the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I pretended that they could hear me, although I knew there was no heaven; there was only the Underworld underneath me. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I tried, I really did. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'll avenge your deaths. I'll make you all proud."

And then a set of tears started- tears of sadness and regret. All those people who died… It wasn't fair: they deserved to live. And I deserved to die.

**I'm sorry this chapter is extremely uneventful, but I just needed to get all the facts in. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked out of the banquet hall, dragging my feet along the ground. My eyes were trained on the floor as I walked to the ballroom type place, that was connected to the banquet hall. I'm really not sure why we have all these fancy rooms. It's not like we ever use them.

I looked up as I walked in, and stopped in my tracks. Dawn was across the room staring out the window, with her back to me.

"Hello Dawn," I said, confused. She turned around at the sound of my voice.

"You sound surprised to see me," she said.

"I was expecting to be alone," I replied. "Not that it's bad you're here. I've just never seen anyone around here before. It's pretty surprising, considering how nice this room is." I looked around, at the beautiful stained glass windows, and the Chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"That's because everyone stays away from here. They know this is where you like to be alone."

"But you're here," I pointed out.

"Well, I guess I don't always like to follow the rules. Even the unspoken ones."

A ghost of a smile appeared my face, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She looked down awkwardly, "It's about Alpha."

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked worried. I had grown close to everyone in my army over the years, Alpha especially.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll be okay to leave tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."I calmed down a bit. "That's good. Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

"Dawn?" I asked, reaching out and brushing her arm softly. I was trying to comfort her slightly, but I didn't really know how. It was a little bit awkward, so I pulled my hand back to my side.

Dawn took a deep breath, "I know you're not completely over Annabeth-"

"Dawn…" I murmured. I didn't know what she was trying to say exactly, but if she mentioned Annabeth, it probably had to do with my love life.

"-I completely understand that," she continued hastily. "But… maybe it's time to see what's out there."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, a little bit of warning in my voice.

"She really likes you, Omega," she whispered, looking into my eyes. "Maybe you should give her a chance."

"Dawn..." I said, my voice barely coming out. I knew that she was just trying to help, but I didn't need a girlfriend. I had already lost Annabeth, who was the love of my life.

"You two deserve a happy ending more than anybody."

The army was in chaos. There was yelling and things were getting thrown all over the place, as people tried to get ready to leave. I walked through it calmly, with my hands clasped behind my back. I kept my face neutral, a technique I had learned to master over the years.

Alpha fell into step beside me and I looked over at her. I thought back briefly to what Dawn had said: _She really likes you Omega. Maybe you should give her a chance. _

She really did look beautiful with her silky brown hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, her turquoise eyes staring off, and the perfect way she had makeup on. But I knew I would only ever have eyes for one girl- a girl I would never see again. I couldn't date Alpha, not if I didn't truly love her. It wouldn't be fair to her.

**This is half as long as I wanted it to be, so I'm going to post another chapter sometime this week. I know I missed an update last week, and I'm really sorry about that. Also, I've decided that I'm going to update this story every Monday.**

**Love ya,**

**~Percabethlives4ever**


	7. Chapter 5

We had to get back to earth quickly, so Chaos made a portal for the army to go through. The portal would take us to the road near Camp Half-Blood. We would go up to Half-Blood Hill, and wait for someone to noticd us. Which really shouldn't be too hard- I mean, 200 hundred teenagers standing at the entrance to your camp carrying weapons, and weaeing white masks (like Alpha's) to cover their faces. How hard could it be to notice us?

The army didn't want anyone to see who they truly were. We all wanted them to know as little about us as possible. And I, for one, did not want them to figure out who I was. I wasn't that person anymore, and I never would be again. I didn't want anything to do with that life.

"Who are you?" Hayden asked fiercely. "And how did you get into camp?" We had just gotten to the camp, and the campers had decided to send Hayden up to see who we were.

"We need to see Chiron," I said calmly. I was glad he couldn't any part of my face, including my eyes, because he definitely would have recognized me.

"Why should I take you to Chrion?" he asked rudely. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch him in the face at that moment.

"Because if you don't, I'll beat the crap out of you," Alpha said, dead serious.

"Alpha," Dawn murmured to her friend..

"No, Dawn, it's okay," I said, still looking straight ahead at my half-brother. "If they want our help, they'll have to deal with the threats."

"Why would we want _your_ help?" Hayden asked in disgust.

"You tell me," I said. I stepped forward, so that I was face to face with him, and whispered, "You're the one who asked for it."

"We like to believe that we can fight our own wars. But unfornutately, we have lost some of our best fighters since the last war," Chrion said gravely.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said, as if I hadn't known. As if I wasn't one of those heroes. As if I was _truly_ sorry for leaving.

"I hope the campers don't give you too much trouble," Chiron warned. 'They don't like to admit that they need help."

"No heroes do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should probably go find my army. Make sure they've settled in," I said,walking toward the front door.

"Omega?" I heard Chiron ask.

I turned back, "Yes?"

"Thank you," he whispered quietly. I simply nodded, and walked out into the bright sun.

As I walked across the camp towards the cabin, I looked around a little. I realized how weird it was to be back. As much as I had wanted a new life, I hadn't wanted to leave this place. Even before Annabeth's tragedy, I knew that I wouldn't live here forever. I knew I would have to live a new life- I had longed to live somewhere new. But I had never realized how much this place meant to me.

People say that home isn't a place. They say that home is wherever your loved ones are. But they're wrong. No place, no people would be to replace Camp Half-Blood. As much as I hated it, I knew that as long as I wasn't there, there would be a void in my heart that could never be filled.

Too soon, I reached the cabin, and I pushed those thoughts from my mind. The cabin wasn't like the normal cabin that everyone else had. It was bigger, and had seperate bedrooms. There was a living room right when you walked in, and a small kind of kitchen. Then, when you continued past that there was a hallway of bedrooms. There were four people per bedroom. Alpha and I each had our own rooms, right at the beginning of the hallway, with our names on the doors. At the end of the hallway were two bathrooms- one for the boys, and one for the girls.  
I had no idea how they built this cabin so quickly, but I didn't question it. I figured there was some magic involved in the process.

I walked into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind me. Almost the whole army was in the living room, or the kitchen, and those who weren't came out. They were all still wearing their masks, even though we were inside.

"You can take off your masks," I said. I pulled mine off, and put it on a little side table that was near the door. The others did so as well, some taking them off completely, some just putting them over their hair. "If anyone other than the army wishes to come in here, or you decide to go outside, make sure you remember to put your masks back on. Unless, of course, you want them to see your face.

"I would also suggest that you don't answer any of their questions about you. Where we came from. Why we don't live on earth. What our identities are. The only thing you can give them is a name to call you by. It can be what the army calls you, or something else. It's your choice. Just _please_, don't use your old name.

"Oh, and by the way, this cabin is completely soundproof. You can say anything. No one from the outside can hear in.

"Now, get settled in. Dinner starts in an hour. I'm afraid there is no avoiding eating with the campers." When I finished talking, everyone left for their rooms, to rest for a little.

Alpha walked up to me, and I saw that, like always, she was still wearing her white mask.

"You know," I said. "Now that I think about it, our army looks a little like a group of serial killers or something with those masks on."

"I always wear my masks. Are you saying I look like a serial killer?" she asked, jokingly. I told her no, because she looked too innocent to be a killer. She smacked me.

"What's up Alpha?" I asked after we both finished laughing.

"Are you sure this a good idea?"

"We gave them our word," I said.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"We can't break that promise. Trust me, I don't want to do this, but we don't have a choice."

"What if they find out our identities? Your identity?"

"They won't," I promised her.

"Your eyes..." she whispered. "When they see them, they'll know."

"My mask creates an illusion. They can't see my eyes. Trust me, I have taken every precaution possible. I would hate myself forever if they found out."

"Omega," Alpha said frowning. "I think I just realized a slight problem with keeping my identity a secret. And yours actually."

"What? What is it?"

"We're children of the Big Three. We're the most powerful demigods out there. Don't you think that the other children of the Big Three will be able to... you know figure it out?"

"I don't think they'll be able to figure out our actual parent."

"What if they have the same parent as us? Isn't- isn't there a son of Hades that goes here?"

"Shit."

**OH MY GODS, I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG! This chapter isn't even all that good, in my opinion.**

**I've had a horrible case of writer's block lately. For all my stories, I have tried to write something, but right when I opened my story to continue, my mind was literally blank. Like, I had nothing to say :(**

**Well I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time,**

**~Watnie247**


End file.
